claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Abyssal One
Abyssal Ones, also known as Creatures of the Abyss or Abyssal, is the title given to some of the Awakened Beings who were formerly No. 1 Claymores during their times in the Organization. Until Clare's generation, they were three Abyssal Ones: Isley of the Northern Lands, Luciela of the Southern Lands and Riful of the Western Lands. Each one had their titles because of the lands each one comanded, with Isley being the leader of Alphonse, Luciela of Mucha and Riful of Lautrec. During the Claymores' Rebellion, three new Abyssals were born:The Elegant Hysteria, Cassandra the Dust-Eater, and Roxanne of Love and Hate. History There were originally three known cases of No. 1 Claymores passing their limits and Awakening. They are called "Abyssal Ones" (深淵の者, Shin'en no Mono, literally "Persons of the Abyss"). Each Abyssal One settled in one of the five regions of the island—west (Lautrec), north (Alphonse) and south (Mucha). The east (Sutare) is under the control of the Organization. The central region of Toulouse appears neutral. For an unnamed length of time, a peaceful status quo existed between the entities. Then Isley, the Abyssal One of the North, raises an army of Awakened Beings and expands into the others' realms. File:Isley.jpg|Isleyof the Northern Lands File:Luciela_and_Isley.jpg|Luciela of the Southern Lands File:Abyssal.jpg|Riful of the Western Lands The Abyssal Ones Empress Riful of the West *First Appearance: Scene 42, Anime Scene 15 *Type: Offensive (listed as 攻撃型, kougekikata, lit. "offensive type," in the Claymore Databooks) *Status: Awakened *Japanese Voice Actress: Nana Mizuki *English Voice Actress: Brittany Karbowski The Japanese "Rifuru" suggests "Riffle," corresponding to her awakened form. Riful is Claymore No. 1 of the first generation of female Claymores. She is the youngest Claymore to Awaken and lives in the west (Lautrec) together with her consort Dauf. In her struggle against Isley, Riful tries creating an army of Awakened Beings. She captures Claymores on a regular basis, who she tortures and Awakens if possible. By the time she meets Jean's Awakened Being Hunting Party, thirty Claymores have already been slain. Clare and Galatea get Riful's attention as possible "recruits," but she decides to wait for them to become stronger before turning them into her Awakened allies. She also warns that Isley will not be as gentle as she was when she defeated them (Scene 40). Riful has said that the only way to beat Isley, whom Clare inquired about earlier in their confrontation, is to join her. In her transformed state, she becomes jet-black and can disassemble her body into thin strips, and she uses this ability to either avoid sword blows or attack her foes. During the post-timeskip arc, Riful attempts to recruit Audrey and Rachel, among others. She states that she is looking for Claymores who are skilled at sensing and manipulating Yoki. She needs them for "something interesting" that she found, believing it can even out the balance of power between herself and the Isley-Priscilla alliance. Riful realizes something amiss about the story of Isley defeating Priscilla, for she noted that Priscilla was much stronger than Isley, her, or Dauf. During this encounter, there is a rare instance where she reveals real anger. Riful captures Renee after Renee leaves Raki and Priscilla in Doga village. She wants Renee to assist in Awakening both the partially merged Rafaela and Luciela and will let her go once the deed is done. After Isley's death, the Organization sends Alicia and Beth, as well as 11 Abyss Feeders, to kill Riful. Riful survives the Organization, but not Priscilla. When Dauf attacks Priscilla, she tosses out Riful's upper torso as a distraction (Helen says "A girl's... corpse?"). When Dauf glances at Riful's body, Priscilla destroys his right arm (Scene 102). However, during the skirmish between Priscilla and the Destroyer (Scene 132), right before the seven ghosts confront Cassandra, Riful's lower half of her body begins to regenerate. Chronos and Lars note that she is alive but after paying closer attention Chronos states that it's not the Abyssal of the West, but something similar to it. Lars later exclaies that the resurrected Riful has the power to further exceed the monster that exceeds the Abyssal Ones, that being Priscilla. We cannot ignore the fact that since Riful and Dauf were lovers, this so called "resurrected" Riful may actually be their child since it's using the same abilities as Riful and Dauf. That creature emerged from Riful's lower body, so it might had been some kind of "slumbering" foetus that had awoken after the death of its parents. White Silver King Isley of the North *First Appearance: Scene 56, Anime Scene 19 *Type: (listed as 攻撃型, kougekikata, lit. "offensive type," in the Claymore Databooks) *Status: Dead (Killed by Abyss Feeders) *Japanese Voice Actor: Kouji Yusa *English Voice Actor: John Swasey Isley is Claymore No. 1 of the male generation of Claymores. His nickname "White Silver King" derives from his long silver hair. He refers to himself as "Isley of Alphonse" and Priscilla's "general." As an Awakened Being, he controls the north, but promises Priscilla to go south. Despite being an Awakened Being for more than 78 generations, Isley still remembers almost everything he ever learned about swordsmanship. Priscilla A story meant for public consumption: Isley defeats Priscilla when she rampaged through the north, then makes her his consort. The reality—Isley had half his torso destroyed by Priscilla. Priscilla reverts back to her human form during her fight with Isley. Realizing that her Awakening had caused her mind to regress, Isley returns to his human and swears allegiance to Priscilla. He promises to take her south to find her parents (Extra Scene 3). Thus begins the expansion beyond Alphonse. While he has pledged his life to the more powerful Priscilla, he is far more intelligent and experienced than she is and often seems to be the dominant and active member of their partnership. Northern Campaign Isley amasses an army of Awakened Beings, raising a total of 31 soldiers, including former male Claymore No. 2, Rigardo. Later, an Awakened Being Hunting Party—lead by Eva, No. 7—is wiped out by this army. In response, the Organization begins the Northern Campaign, sending a task force of 24 Claymores to contain Isley. After two battles, all 24 Claymores are defeated. Isley then splits his army, sending 11 against Organization headquarters in Staff. And 12 against Riful of the West (Scene 71). All 23 are killed, as Isley planned (Scene 62). With both the Organization and Riful occupied, Isley moves against Luciela of the South, defeating her. His plan is twofold—by distracting Riful, Isley kills any chance of a team-up between her and Luciela, the only possible way to defeat Priscilla. In conquering Mucha, Isley keeps his promise to Priscilla—taking her south to find her parents. During the Northern Campaign, Isley finds Raki and take him under his wing. Later, Isley agrees to become Raki's teacher and begins to instruct him in swordsmanship, commenting that Raki reminds him a lot of how he was in his own youth. But at some point during the Seven Year Time-Skip, Isley is hounded by a new weapon from the Organization. He meets his fate after the Seven Ghosts return south. Mucha In Scene 86, Helen and Deneve detect a massive yoki from an unnamed town in Mucha. Dietrich warns them to leave, citing the presence of "Demons," but the warning is ignored, as Helen and Deneve assume Dietrich meant Isley. Helen and Deneve decide to find him in town, hoping to catch a glance of him for a thrill. However, Isley sees through the disguise the two Claymores use and attacks, forcing Helen and Deneve to fight for their lives. During the ensuing battle, the actual "Demons" appear—Abyss Feeders. Ironically, the Feeders are made from the remains of 11 Awakened Beings that Isley sent to attack the Organization. The Feeders attack Helen, Deneve and Isley. Dietrich intervenes, telling Helen and Deneve to keep still, as the Feeders detect motion. The three escape, while the Feeders attack Isley. Isley hacks apart the Feeders, but they quickly regenerate and adapt to his tactics. Unlike his opponents, he cannot regenerate fast enough to effectively fight. Eventually, three of his legs are destroyed and his body collapses to the ground where he is eaten alive. He spends his last moments reminiscing about his time with Raki and Priscilla and wishes his life with his pseudo family could have continued just a bit longer. The Failed Experiment Luciela of the South *First Appearance: Scene 62 *Type: Offensive (listed as 攻撃型, kougekikata, lit. "offensive type," in the Claymore Databooks) *Status: Merged with Rafaela/Awakened as Destroyer Luciela is Rafaela's older sister and the Abyssal One of the South. Former Claymore No. 1, she Awakened after a failed "Soul Link" experiment, which cost her sister an eye. Taking place at Headquarters in Staff, her Awakening nearly destroyed the Organization, killing over half of the warriors and trainees. Luciela fights Isley following his incursion into her territory, the southern region of Mucha. Rafaela watches. After Luciela's defeat, Rafaela finds her kneeling exhausted in a stream, unable to assume her Awakened form. Rafaela embraces her sister, but breaks Luciela's back, killing her and discharging yoki at the same time. As a result, the two bodies merged. This entity becomes The Destroyer. In her Abyssal form, Luciela is a humanoid with feline hindlegs. Her cat-like head has a two jaws column. Luciela fights with foreclaws and two long, muscular tails extending from her buttocks. Tails have multi-fanged mouths along their length, and Luciela can morph similar mouths anywhere on her body. The Interim After the deaths of the original two Abyssal Ones except Riful, there has been one case of a No. 1 permanently Awakening, Alicia. However, since she was killed almost immediately by Priscilla, the news of her Awakening never reached the Organization, so the term "Abyssal One" has never been officially used for her. Black Alicia *First Appearance: Scene 62, Anime Scene 11 (Mention Only) *Type: Special (listed as 特殊型, tokushukata, lit. "special type," in the Claymore Databooks) *Status: Dead (Killed by Priscilla) Alicia is Claymore No. 1 of both Clare and Clarice's generations. With her twin sister, Beth, the twins are a successful attempt at "Soul Link," an Organization experiment to produce controllable Awakened Beings. Technically an "Abyssal One" as Alicia can revert back with Beth's help. However, since both of them Awaken to fight Priscilla, there is no one to preserve her human soul and she becomes a normal Awakened Being. Mere minutes after her Awakening, Priscilla calmly decapitates her. The New Abyssal Ones Shortly after the old Abyssal Ones' and Alicia's deaths, the Organization resurrected three of the strongest No. 1's in its history to crush the current Claymores' rebellion. During the ensuing battle, they Awaken - an eventual and intentional inevitability of their newly formed bodies - and are acknowledged by Dae and Rubel as the "new" Abyssal Ones. Cassandra the Dust Eater *First Appearance: Scene 115 *Awakened: Scene 119 *Status: Awakened Cassandra is No.1 of her generation and is considered one of the eight most powerful former No.1 Claymores. During her lifetime, she was known as "Cassandra the Dust Eater." While battling the current single digits, she suddenly remembers the death of her friend at the hands of Roxanne and Awakens. Her Awakened form is a large humanoid form supported by tentacles which help her stand up as she has no arms or no head. Her torso is joined with her humanoid form. Roxanne of Love and Hate *First Appearance: Scene 115 *Awakened: Scene 120 *Status: Dead (Killed by Cassandra) A Claymore who assumed the No.1 position after Cassandra died. She was revived by Dae in order to stop the rebellion of the current generation's rebelling Claymores. Her body starts to Awaken on its own when the Awakened Cassandra devours all her limbs. After a lengthy battle with Cassandra, she is dismembered and then devoured. Hysteria‎‎ the Elegant *First Appearance: Scene 115 *Awakened: Scene 120 *Type: Offensive *Status: Dead (Accidently killed by Roxanne and Cassandra ) A No. 1 Claymore that was brought back to life. Hysteria's trademark technique holds the title of being the most beautiful technique in the history of Claymores. She is defeated by Phantom Miria, but despite the fatal injury, she Awakens along with Roxanne. Eventually, she is mortally wounded by the Awakened Roxanne and Cassandra and, after giving off an apparition of Priscilla, dies. Possible Abyssal Ones Rosemary *First Appearance: Extra Scene 1 *Type: Unknown *Status: Dead (Killed by Teresa) Rosemary was originally ranked No.1 until Teresa, at which time she was demoted to No. 2. As an Awakened former No.1, she technically had the qualifications to be an Abyssal One as she likely possessed great power, though she was never officially recognized as such due to her defeat by Teresa. Beyond Abyssal Ones Priscilla *First Appearance: Scene 18, Anime Scene 7 *Japanese Voice Actor: Aya Hisakawa *English Voice Actor: Brina Palencia *Former Rank: No. 2 *Type: Offensive *Status: Awakened Priscilla was Claymore No. 2 of Teresa's generation. Initially assigned to assassinate Teresa with her fellow Claymores, Irene, Noel, and Sophia, she went beyond her limits and Awakened. Possessing tremendous power, far beyond that of even the Abyssal Ones, she is the primary antagonist of the series. The Destroyer *First Appearance: Scene 92 (as an Awakened Being) *Status: Awakened The Destroyer is a term used to refer to the merged bodies of Luciela and Rafaela, accidentally Awakened by Clare. It initially appears as a massive, stationary giant resembling that of the Twin Goddesses, Clare and Teresa. However, its actual form is that of a large, dark, tar-like mass of Yoki capable of shifting into various forms and absorbing the life out of anything it touches. Resurrected Riful of the West *First Appearance: Scene 133 *Former Rank: No. 1 *Type: Offensive *Status: Awakened A creature resembling Riful of the West both in appearance and yoki energy with traces of Dauf in skin and abilities, like a child of some sort of their. Suddenly appearing in a close forest from the lower part of Riful's tattered body, she challenges Priscilla. Seemingly be superior at first she actually just helps Priscilla expel the Destroyer out of her body. With a eerie porcelin doll smile when she now can fight Priscilla directly she transform into her true form and challenges Priscilla again for her head. References es:Abisalit:Abissale Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:Titles and ranks